Sweet Surrender
by Son'sAngel
Summary: Happy loved the life he was living, he didn't need anything else in his life. So why was he so interested in the redhead and her daughter that literally ran into his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, I'm not sure I should be putting this up, but I'm going too. I have two stories going and I have no idea what I am doing soooo, if anyone would like to co-write with me or just read what I have and let me know what you think before I post it, PLEASE PM me. I know this is not the norm, but it will help me…...Thanks….PS they are a Happy SOA story and a Negan TWD story…..Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own SOA just like to borrow the characters every now and then.**_

 **A/N I may or may not stick to the original storyline, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, but** i **will try and keep them in character. Thanks and happy reading.**

Jessica laid there trying to get her breathing under control, every little bit of movement hurt, it even hurt to breathe. She knew that it was bad this time she figured that at least one of her ribs were broken, Her right eye was black and swollen her lip was split and she had bruises everywhere and she was bleeding from a stab wound in her side.

She moved slowly and quietly through the room as to not wake the man who did this to her, Her boyfriend she grabbed the two suitcases she had packed earlier and put them by the door. She moved into the bathroom and cleaned the blood from her face and bandaged the wound on her side the best she could then moved into her daughter's room.

"Lily baby, it's time to wake up," Jessie said softly.

"Mommy, is it morning? Lily asked.

"No baby, we are going on a little trip," Jessie told her.

Jessie found Lily's jacket and her shoes and put them on her, she grabbed Mr Scat and let her out the door.

"Remember now, we have to be really quite," Jessie told her closing the door behind them.

She put Lily in her car seat and suitcases in the trunk before getting in and starting the car and driving away without looking back. A few hours into the drive her phone rang, she was so tired that she answered the call without checking the ID caller.

"Hello," she answered.

"Where the hell are you? You need to get your ass home RIGHT NOW!" He yelled through the phone.

"I'm not coming home, I'm leaving you," She told him.

"You're what? He spluttered.

"I told you, you ever touch her and we're done," She told him in a cold voice.

"Oh come on, it was a little tap" he whined.

"A little tap, Micheal you bruised the side of her face" She screamed at him.

"The little bitch deserved it with all her crying and whining" He snared.

"What do you expect, she watched you beat her mother, she was scared.

"You'd better come home or you'll be sorry" He threatened.

"I'm leaving you, this time for good just leave us alone" She cried.

"Listen you little bitch… Click she hung up on him before he could finish his threat.

Four hours later Lily was complaining about being hungry, Jessie was in a lot of pain her head was pounding and the pain in her side was getting worse she knew that the bandage that she'd put on before leaving was soaked through with blood. She'd just passed a sign saying Welcome To Charming. She thought it was a good place as any to stop for the night.

Hap was sitting on one of the picnic benches outside the workshop talking to Tig and Bobby when he looked up and saw a car hurdling towards them. "Son of a bitch" he yelled as he and the boys jumped clear before the car smashed into the bench before hitting the side of the building and coming to a stop.

Hap stood up brushing himself off as people came running to see what the commotion was about, He was pissed he marched around to the drivers door intending on giving the guy a piece of his mind, when he yanked open the door and stopped dead when he saw that it was woman a half dead one at that and he saw a kid in the back screaming.

"Christ Tig, there's a kid in here," He said as he checked the woman for a pulse.

When he saw that she was alive he released her seat belt and gently pulled her from the car, he walked into the clubhouse and yelled for Chibs.

While Chibs was looking after the woman Hap over at the kid in Tig's arms she looked to be about three or four years old she had blondish/red hair and big green eyes, she was screaming and wiggling trying to reach her mama. He also noticed that she had a bruise down the side of her face. He felt a burning rage building inside him at the person who would do something like that to a child.

He moved over to the child and looked her over to see if there were any other bruising on her and he found a bruise on her wrist in the shape of a hand. He lightly ran his finger over her wrist, she stopped struggling in Tig's arms and stared at Hap suddenly she held out her arms for Hap and launched herself at him, luckily Hap had good reflexes as his arms shot out to grab her before she fell. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what would happen between the biker and the little girl, she looked up at him with those big green eyes and Hap knew right there and then that he would do anything to keep her safe. She put her thumb in her mouth and put her head on Hap's shoulder.

"Well someone sure did a number on her" Chibs said as he stood up.

"How is she?"Hap asked.

"As far as I can tell she has at least two broken ribs, a stab wound on he side that I'll need to stitch up and bruises all over" Chibs answered.

Hap looked at her, her face was really pale making her red hair stand out

"Maybe you should take a look at the little one, she's got a few bruises too," Hap told Chibs.

Chibs moved to take the child as he took hold of her, she let out a scream and struggled to stay with Hap. Chibs quickly let go of the child and watched in amazement as the little girl snuggled into Hap's neck with a hiccup. When she snuggled her head into his shoulder and wrapped her little hands around his neck, Hap felt a protectiveness that he had never felt before come over him as he absently rubbed the little girls back.

Chibs moved back to the girl's mother he thought it was best to sew the wound before she regained consciousness, he got down to business he'd just finished the last stitch and put his stuff away when she started to stir.

Jessie groaned as she tried to sit up, then she remembered Lily she sat up so fast she let out a little cry at the pain she felt.

"Easy lass," Chibs said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter, where's Lily?" she cried.

"Easy lass she's right here," Chibs said pointing to where Lily was asleep with her head still on Hap's shoulder.

She sighed relief flooding through her when she realized Lily was safe.

"What happened?" She asked the man holding her daughter.

"You smashed your car into our picnic table then into the shop after almost running us down. Hap told her.

He watched the range of emotions that crossed her face as she took in what all he said, He looked into her blue eyes and found himself wanting to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"Where the hell did that thought come from?" he asked himself.

"I...I'm sorry, did I hurt anyone?" She asked softly.

"No everyone is fine lass," Chibs told her.

"How long have I been here?"She asked.

"Almost two hours," Hap told her.

"I have to leave, I Can't stay here," She said trying to stand

Chibs caught her as her legs buckled.

"Whoa, lass sit down," Chibs told her.

"I can't stay here, I can't put any more people in danger," She said softly.

"Lady, have you really taken a look at where you are? Do we look like we need saving?" Hap asked with a raspy laugh.

For the first time she looked around and saw her surroundings clearly.

"Well, you all look like you can take care of yourselves, but he'll stop at nothing to get me back" She said.

"Who did this to you?" Hap asked.

"My boyfriend," She said quietly.

"Why did he do this to you?" Chibs asked her.

Hap was thinking there was no excuse for doing this to a woman.

I was late getting home and his dinner wasn't ready, then he accused me of cheating on him, he started beating on me. But Lily was sick and whiny she was crying he grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room, she started screaming then he hit her and knocked her out cold, I thought he'd killed her I attacked him, he beat me some more then he went to bed.

I laid there wishing he'd killed me, then I heard her whimper and I realized she was alive. I left that night it was okay when it was just me. I told him if he ever touched her I'd leave and I did." She told them.

Hap looked into her blue eyes and found himself drowning and a thought slammed into him so suddenly that it took his breath away. "No way was anyone going to touch her again, they'd have to go through him first" and he had no idea where that thought came from.

"Mama" Lily cried reaching for her.

Hap leaned down and placed Lily in her arms, his hand brushed against her arm and an electric shock like no other shot up his arm.

"The name's Hap," He told her.

"Jessie" She replied.

"Mama's hurt" Lily said softly touching Jessie's face.

"No baby, Mama's okay" Jessie said nuzzling Lily's neck.

"Why don't you try and get some rest and I'll take the wee one and get her something to eat" Chibs said with a smile reaching out and picking up lily.

Lily took one look at Chibs and screamed and thrust about trying to get away from him.

"Give her here, you're scaring her" Hap growled taking Lily and rubbing her back. As soon as Hap grabbed her she stopped struggling and threw her arms around his neck put her thumb in her mouth and her head on his shoulder. As his brother's all stood there shell shocked at the interaction.

"Wow, I've never seen her react to any man like that before" Jessie said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Chibs asked.

"She doesn't like men, after what she's been through she doesn't like being near men, even men she's known all her life" Jessie told them.

Everyone looked towards Hap and were amazed to see that she had fallen asleep again in Hap's arms.

"I'll put her on my bed, to sleep if that's okay?" Hap asked Jessie.

"That's fine, just leave the door open so she can come out when she wakes up" Jessie said.

"So lass, where were you heading before you crashed our party" Chibs asked with a smile.

Jessie gave a surprised laugh then groaned as she grabbed her ribs.

"I was on my way to see my cousin, I need to make arrangements if anything happens to me that Lily is taken care of and that Michael doesn't get his hands on her" Jessie told him.

Coming back into the room and hearing her say if anything happened to her Hap felt something he'd never felt before at the thought of something happening to her. He looked at her bruised and battered face and thought "SHE'S MINE" and her scumbag boyfriend would have to go through him first.

Jessie looked up as Hap came through the door, she'd not sure why but she felt a lot safer with him in the room. She saw his dark eyes glanced over her and she felt a shiver go down her back.

"I really need to go, I can't risk Michael finding me here, specially before I can make arrangements for Lily" Jessie said standing up and moving past Chibs.

"Lass we're not going to let him hurt you anymore" Chibs told her.

She moved towards the door where Hap had taken Lily, when she felt someone take hold of her arm. And for some reason she knew who it was before she even looked. Even though he grabbed her for some strange reason she knew that he would never hurt her, slowly she raised her head to look at him.

"You're not going anywhere" Hap said in a raspy voice.

She stared into his dark brown almost black eyes and found herself agreeing.

Chibs watched the interaction between his brother and Jessie he knew Hap didn't have a clue what was about to happen, But he could see that his brother was about to fall big time. he thought with a smile.

Hap doesn't know why he has this overwhelming need to protect Jessie and her daughter, he just knows he would die trying.

"I….I….Okay" Jessie said not really knowing why she agreed.

"Follow me and I will take you to your daughter" Hap told her.

She followed him down the hallway to the third door on the right, where she saw Lily sleeping soundly. She was suddenly engulfed in emotions and she spun around and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you" She whispered.

He couldn't quite identify the feelings that were running through his body.

"No problem" He said gruffly patting her back awkwardly.

She released Hap spun around and laid down with Lily closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hap stood there watching her sleep wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. Hearing the roar of bikes he turned and went to let the prez know about our guests.

"What the hell happened here? Clay roared.

"There was an accident" Hap said.

"No shit Sherlock" Clay replied with a growl.

"What do we have here? Hello sweetheart" Jax said walking past Hap and kneeling down in front of the little girl, he reached out to touch her.

"I wouldn't do that Jax" Hap warned him a little too late.

Lily let out a scream so loud it shook the rafters, she dodged Jax and threw her arms around Hap's legs.

Jax was dumbfounded when Hap reached down and picked her up gently and started rubbing her back when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Hap ignored the boys and continued to soothe Lily while telling Clay and Jax what happened.


End file.
